Polyalpha-olefins (PAOs) make up an important class of hydrocarbon lubricating oils. PAOs are typically produced by the polymerization of alpha-olefins in the presence of a catalyst such as AlCl3, BF3, or a BF3 complex. For example, ethylene, propylene, 1-octene, 1-decene, 1-dodecene, and 1-tetradecene have been used to manufacture PAOs. Oligomerization of the alpha-olefins is typically followed by fractionation and hydrogenation to remove any remaining unsaturated moieties.
It is known to carry out alkylation reactions between isobutane and C3-C5 olefins using H2SO4 or HF as a catalyst to obtain a mixture of alkylates. The mixture of alkylates can have a high octane number, and is a preferred blendstock for reformulated gasolines.
PAOs are commonly categorized by kinematic viscosity (KV) in centistokes (cSt), measured at 100° C. according to ASTM D445. For example, 2 cSt, 2.5 cSt, 4 cSt, 5 cSt, 6 cSt, 7 cSt, 8 cSt, and 9 cSt PAOs comprising various combinations of oligomers and homopolymers of 1-decene and 1-dodecene are known. PAOs are being developed as high performance functional lubricating oils that have improved performance, e.g., over a wide operational temperature range.
Large quantities of PAOs are used in a variety of lubricating applications. However, PAOs existing in the market today are derived from fossil fuels, and hence are not renewable.
There is a continuing need for improved base oils, e.g. base oils that have a wide operational temperature range, and a continuing need for base oils derived from renewable feedstock.